FairyTale Princesses
by Ara Tweekers
Summary: Ringo, Kururu, Emily y Nakayama se ven absorbidas por un extraño libro de cuentos. Para volver a su mundo deben recorrer su cuento y conquistar a su propio príncipe. ¿Lo conseguirán? IkkixRingo, IkkixKururu, KazuxEmily, AgitoxNayakama


Hola a todos!

Viendo la falta de fanfic de Air Gear aquí, me veo obligada a escribir algo. En éste caso, en una especie de tributo a nuestras chicas favoritas: Ringo, Kururu, Emily y Nakayama. Por si no os habéis dado cuenta, _Oh! Great _trata a nuestras girls (a mi parecer) como a princesitas~

Os explicaré:

Ringo es capitana del equipo Sleeping Forest, y se me antoja un poco como una Sleeping Beauty.

Kururu, al igual que la Sirenita, ama a Ikki aunque al final no consiga su amor. Además, las otras miembros de Tool Toul To (Ami, Konomi y Nana, Hako es la bruja D: pueden ser sus hermanas~

En el caso de Emily no lo tenía muy claro, hasta que me acordé de la "Piedra del Amor y Sacrificio", esa baratija que compra para atraer a Kazu. Me lo figuré como una especie de zapatito de cristal xDDD Así que, mientras Nakayama es su hada madrina, las zorrillas que van tras Kazu pueden ser sus hermanastras (investigaré sobre sus nombres, es que ahora ni me acuerdo ni los encuentro -_-)

Con Nakayama tuve claro que debía ser un cuento oriental. ¿Por qué? Pues por esto h t t p : / / w w w . m y a n x . c o m / m a n g a s – o n l i n e / a i r – g e a r / c a p i t u l o – 1 8 9 / a i r g e a r . j p g (sin los espacios). Peeeero no podía ser Aladdín pooorque yo TENÍA que poner a Agito cabalgando un tiburón è_é así que usé un cuento que leí no hace mucho: _La Canción de Amina_, de Sigrid Heuck. Si lo leen, seguro que les encantará.

**Advertencias: **Éste fic contiene material de las siguientes parejas:

-IkkixRingo

-IkkixKururu

-KazuxEmily

-AgitoxNakayama

También puede contener algo de violencia y de palabras malsonantes, pero nada del otro mundo. Todo lo que puedan esperar del piquito de Agito (/).

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Oh! Great. Las tres primeras historias son de **Disney**, y la última; de **Sigrid Heuck**.

Sin más demora, he aquí el prólogo…

-x-

**Prólogo**: Un libro y una lluviosa tarde de chicas.

-¿Más té, Sumeragi?

-Sí, gracias, Noyamano.

La líder de Sleeping Forest vertió una generosa cantidad de líquido en la taza de porcelana de la guardiana del Compromiso. Emily tomó otro trozo de tarta, y Nakayama simplemente miraba por la ventana.

Era una _aburrida_ y _horrible_ tarde de lluvia. Bueno, eso según los Kogarasumaru, que no habían podido entrenar fuera ni en el gimnasio, que estaba ocupado. Así que nuestras chicas habían decidido pasar una tarde tranquila, sin agobios, cotilleando y charlando entre té y dulces.

De repente, Nakayama dio un respingo desde su mullido sillón, y se quedó mirando la lluvia con cara de _WFT!_.

-¿Qué te pasa, Yayoi? –preguntó Emily con la boca llena.

-… Ahora vuelvo.

Nakayama salió al patio corriendo, en un vano intento de que no le alcanzase la lluvia. Se agachó y recogió algo del suelo. Luego volvió corriendo al aula donde habían improvisado un salón de té.

-¿Qué traes, Nakayama? –preguntó curiosa Kururu.

-Vi caer esto del cielo. Parecía un libro, así que fui fuera para que no se mojase demasiado.

Las cuatro chicas se apiñaron alrededor del viejo y empapado tomo. Tenía unas dos mil páginas, todas antiguas y de un tacto especial. Las tapas estaban encuadernadas en cuero, y tenía un rótulo que rezaba…

-_Cuentos de hadas para princesas reales_. –Leyó en voz alta Ringo.

Abrió el pesado volumen por una página al azar. En ella había un grabado que mostraba una sirena semioculta tras una roca, que veía pasar un barco. Junto a la ilustración, y con unas letras con muchas florituras, se leía _The Little Mermaid_.

Volvió a abrir por una página cualquiera, y se encontró con la laboriosa ilustración de una joven (posiblemente árabe) montando a lomos de un… ¿¡tiburón! Mientras un joven la observaba con una sonrisa en los labios. Pasó unas páginas más y vio otro dibujo junto a la inscripción _Fin_ que mostraba a esos jóvenes sobre el tiburón, tomados de la mano y cabalgando hacia el horizonte. Un tocho de páginas más adelante se leía un _Erase una vez…_ en grande junto a una doncella andrajosa que recogía agua de una fuente, rodeada de palomas y rosas. Con un extraño presentimiento, Ringo miró una de las últimas páginas, en las que se veía a una hermosa princesa que yacía dormida sobre un lecho de rosas, y a un apuesto caballero que se inclinaba para besarla…

-¡Es una recopilación de cuentos clásicos! –dijo entusiasmada Kururu. Tomó el libro y fue a sentarse junto a las chicas del equipo de atletismo, que no despegaban la vista de él. Ringo se retiró un poco, pues eso le daba mala espina. En cada una de aquellas chicas (la sirena, la joven árabe, la doncella andrajosa y la princesa) había creído ver algún rasgo que las identificaba con ellas…

-…go… Ringo… ¡Ringo!

-¿¡Ah!

-Estás en Babia, chica. ¿Pensando en cierto caballero andante cuyo nombre empieza por I…? –señaló Emily

-…y termina por "tsuki" Minam…? –intentó terminar Nakayama, pero fue callada por el gritito de indignación de la Reina de los Espinos.

-Bueno, bueno, calmaos un poco… -dijo algo agobiada Kururu. -¿Queréis que lea un poco en voz alta?

-¡Sí, por favor! –exclamó efusivamente Emily, que había devuelto su atención al libro.

Las chicas se sentaron en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas y una taza de té, menos Kururu que sostenía el viejo tomo.

-Bueno… Empezaré con éste… _Erase una vez una joven muy hermosa que vivía en el lejano país del Bosque Durmiente… La joven, cuyo nacimiento había coincidido con el inicio de la estación de la recolección de manzanas, se llamaba Ringo…_

-¿¡Pero qué…!

Pero, antes de que Ringo pudiese darse cuenta, una oscuridad inmensa la cegó. Una enorme sensación de soledad y abandono atenazó su corazón. Entonces, una luz apareció, y unas voces celestiales (que le recordaron al coro de las Tool Toul To) cantaron:

_Bella princesa de un lejano lugar,_

_Al mundo del libro has ido a parar._

_Vive tu cuento, no lo dejes acabar_

_Porque sólo así a casa regresarás._

_La Reina de los Espinos princesa ahora será_

_Y su corazón a un príncipe debe entregar._

_Él alas de Tengu y mirada sagaz tendrá_

_Mas tu corazón querrá conquistar._

-x-

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Si es así, déjenme un review y si no, me lo dejan igual :D

_¿Adónde rayos fue a parar Ringo? ¿Dónde están las demás? ¿A qué príncipe se refiere la misteriosa canción_ (by me xP)_?_ _Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo, The Sleeping Beauty._


End file.
